Sakura, apaga la luz
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Porque él solo quería dormir en ese momento, y Sakura estaba despierta a esas altas horas de la noche leyendo un libro—. Perdón, Sasuke-kun... — Sakura, Apaga la luz.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Sakura, apaga la luz**

_por Nam Min Hee_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron perezosamente. La luz que inundaba la habitación no le permitía conciliar el sueño, y de ser así, mínimo se permitía dormitar. Desgraciadamente, el motivo de eso no se debía a la luz natural del sol, porque si no se equivocaba, era la una de la madrugada y la luz artificial de la lamparita de la mesita del lado opuesto de la cama bañaba con intensidad el cuarto.

Sasuke siempre fue complejo para varias cosas, y una de las cosas que se le hacía insoportable, era dormir con la luz transmitiendo claridad a través de sus párpados. Así que volteó su cabeza con lentitud hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, ajena a sus protestas internas.

La mujer de cabello rosa estaba concentrada en un libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa que afloraba sobre sus labios de color bermellón, y grandes ojos verde jade que se paseaban sobre la hoja en concreto. Resopló con cansancio y se incorporó apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón.

Sus ojos ónix deambularon por su prominente estómago, dónde se desarrollaba su primogénito. Él por lo menos podría disfrutar de la oscuridad que le brindaba el interior cálido y pequeño del estómago de su mujer y no tenía que lidiar con las molestas costumbres de ella.

_— _Sakura.

Ante la mención de su nombre, la pelirosa hizo a un lado su lectura.

_— _¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? _—_su tono fue demasiado empalagoso para el gusto de Sasuke, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

— ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? —inquirió mirándola. Sakura enarcó las cejas y levantó el libro con una de sus manos.

— ¿Oh, este? no te preocupes, sólo me falta un poco. —lo dejó sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos sonriendo con sorna—. Ah... no sabía que a Sasuke-kun le atrajesen las novelas eróticas. —abrió un ojo para observar su reacción.

El azabache frunció el ceño y le arrebató el libro, examinando su exterior—. Ni si quiera te acercas a la realidad. Simplemente es molesto que leas a estas horas de la noche.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y volvió a apropiarse del libro a costa de la insinuación de su hombre. Volvió a abrirlo sobre las páginas en que lo dejó la última vez, y dijo:

— A estas alturas de mi embarazo pensé que estabas al tanto de que mi reloj interno está algo alterado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿Sólo algo? Sakura, no olvidemos que ayer hiciste que me levantase de la cama a las tres de la mañana para prepararte _crêpes_.

La kunoichi volvió a mirarle con cierta molestia y un atisbo de ironía.

— No olvidemos que fuiste tú quien me embarazó. —pasó una de sus manos sobre su estómago, acariciándolo con suficiencia y haciéndole referencia—. Ahora carga con las consecuencias.

— Hmp.

Dando por concluida la conversación, ella se enfocó en la lectura nuevamente y él se tumbó dándole la espalda. Juraría que el chico hacía un mohín, pero re considerándolo, eso era algo imposible de ver en Sasuke. Pasaron dos, tres y cinco minutos, cuando ella cerró el libro y suspiró con resignación, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria al sujeto que se hallaba echado a su lado y pensó para sí misma, ''_tú ganas_'', después de todo, si lo razonaba detenidamente, no era del todo justo que él no durmiera por su culpa.

Echándole una mirada al reloj sobre su mesita, concordó otra vez con su pensamiento; ya era algo tarde.

Se tumbó con cuidado de no molestar al azabache con el movimiento y, tras acomodar las sábanas sobre sí misma, lo abrazó por detrás enterrando la cara en su cuello y depositando un beso allí.

— Perdón, Sasuke-kun... —ronroneó. Sus dedos tantearon sobre el pecho desnudo de este, acariciándolo con mimo.

— ¿Sakura? —su voz sonó cansada y ronca, debido a la noche que le había dado. Era tal así, que ni si quiera prestó atención a los cariños que le proporcionaba Sakura. La aludida sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez bajo su mandíbula.

— ¿Mmm?

— Apaga la luz.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Y si se lo preguntan, sí, él sólo quería que apagase la luz para que durmiese de una vez. No se equivoquen, a pesar de la tentadora oferta que le estaba ofreciendo Sakura dándole esos besitos en el cuello, no tuvo más remedio que rechazarlos porque se caía de cansancio._

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
